Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman
by realbflash
Summary: This story is about Steve Trevor's relationship with Wonder Woman. Note: I changed some stuff including Cheetah and Steve's backstories to fit my story better.


**CHAPTER 1: STEVE'S P.O.V.**

Hi, the name's Steve Trevor. I've had a pretty normal life, just working as a hostess for a restaurant. I'm 20 years old but one day, my life changed forever. I had finally saved up enough money to go on vacation, to visit my family in the U.K. I'm not personally British, but my family has English roots. I have dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I'm pretty tall and not that muscular, but I can stand my own. I was on a plane to England, when the engine failed and the plane started to fall. The plane hit the water and I passed out due to the contact. I woke up on a sandy shore. My shirt was lost so I was shirtless. I tried to look and find something or someone, but I found two women in loincloths. I asked them "Hi, do you know where I am?" The women took their spears out and one said "Stand back manling or we stab you!" I raised my arms, meaning to surrender and they took me to this village full of women. They took me to the palace in the back of the village. When I went in, I saw a gorgeous raven-haired woman and a brown haired woman that looked like her mother. The women put my hands in chains and forced me stand still and listen. The black haired woman pulled out a shiny golden lasso and tied it around me. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm Steve Trevor, I live in the United States." I said. "Why are you here?" "My plane crashed on my way to England and I washed up on the shore."The black haired lady's mother finally spoke up. "We have to take him back." "How will we bring him back?" "We will use the invisible jet.""Who will bring him back?" "We will have a gladiator battle to determine who will bring him back, but whoever brings him back has to watch over him, since the enemies will know he came here." After that, I watched the gladiator match and it came down to two people, the black haired lady, and a brown haired lady. The battle was close but at the end, the black haired lady won. After that I was put to sleep. I woke up in my bed, in my apartment. It was all a dream? Right? I thought in my head. There is some very crazy shit going on in the world, but why me? I had to shake these thoughts out of my head because I had to go to work. When I got there, I had a new boss, her name was Diana, Diana Prince and she looked strikingly familiar, like I've seen her before... I had to get these thoughts out of my head, because I had to meet my girlfriend Barbara Minerva at the movies. Barbara is away a lot because she's an archaeologist and is almost always on exhibition. She was in the city currently and I have to meet her when she's here. She isn't very nice person and has a short temper. She beats me often when she's mad but I am to scared to tell anyone other than a really close friend. She's also very selfish and ambitious. I met up with her at the movies and she said that she was going away to Africa soon. I thanked god because she kind of forces me to date her. She was nice at first but now she is bitchy and won't let me break up with her. At the end, I gladly left and walked home. It was late at night, and I had to watch out. Living in a city, you have to always be prepared at night for muggings and kidnappings. I walked pass an alley and was pulled in. Two drug addicts pulled a gun on me and told me to give them all of my money. I took out my bag and was about to hand them my wallet when a red and gold boot hit one in the face. The two tried subdue the woman but she was to fast and knocked them out. She helped me up. "Who are you?" I said. "I'm, Wonder Woman." She said. I watched in awe as she flied away. I walked back to my apartment thinking. Who the hell is Wonder Woman? Over the days, my love for "Wonder Woman" increased. She hasn't been seen other than that night and I wanna know why she isn't helping other people. At work, I started to talk to Diana more and become friends with her. Diana said that she knew Wonder Woman and that she was away helping other people in other places. Diana also started to tell "Wonder Woman" to meet up with me. Wonder Woman and I started to meet up and become friends in a way. She said I meant a lot to her and it hurts her whenever I get in trouble or when she hears that my abusive girlfriend beats me. On the news that night, there was BREAKING NEWS. An archaeology group in Africa were slaughtered by a beast with claws. They said that an ancient African ring was stolen as well. When I talked to Wonder Woman about it, she told me she had to go and flew away as if i suddenly gave her a crisis. That night, before I went to sleep, I saw an odd ship dock at the harbor. I was looking for answers and the pier was not very far from my apartment so I slipped my slippers on and left my pajamas on(They were black underwear with a bathrobe over it). I took my flashlight with me and investigated. The ship's bridge was down and I sneaked in. I peeked across a corner and saw a gigantic woman with a caveman dress on and woman in similar clothes to the ones in my "dream" but more suitable for water. I heard them talk. They were saying something about how they had to go back to Africa to give jewels to the "Cheetah". I got really confused, who is the "Cheetah"? who are these women? why do they need these jewels? Before I go on, I want to say that I can get really clumsy sometimes. I suddenly started to wobble and fall. The women heard the noise and found me. The giant placed me on top of a box and tried to interrogate me. The water lady said "Hey, wait a second, I know this guy, Cheetah knows him!" I pieced together that Barbara Minerva, my girlfriend, stole the ring and morphed into the Cheetah, because her body was not found. The giant opened an empty box as the water lady bound my hands with rope and took out a handkerchief to use as a gag. The giant placed me into the box and closed it. I do not know where the ship went, but the box opened and the giant took me out and untied me. "Who are you guys?" I said. The giant said "I'm Giganta and she's Queen Clea of Atlantis." Giganta held my hands behind my back and she and Clea escorted me out of the ship an into the woods. They brought me to this plain in the middle of the forest. They took my bathrobe and slippers off. It was night. They brought this big wooden post and stuck it into the ground. They brought over ropes and tied me to the post. They stuck something in my mouth and put a handkerchief over it. Then, I saw the "Cheetah" come. It was Barbara. She looked exactly like her but more like a cheetah. She came with two other women by her side one who had fire like features (I later found out her name was Zara), and a blonde woman dressed in completely red and was holding a whip (Eviless). They ignited a fire and threw my other clothes in it. Cheetah said "Steve, my old flame, why were you on Amazon island and on top of it why were you snooping?" I tried to struggle as Giganta picked up the post and was about to put it in the fire. "No." said the Cheetah "He'll make a great slave." They untied me and instead put chains around my wrists and they kept my gag on. Cheetah held my chains. "Now slave, fan me!" She commanded me. I grabbed the large leaf and started to fan the Cheetah. That is when Wonder Woman came. She flew towards the ground and made a dent in it. "Attack her!" Cheetah said to Giganta and Eviless. Wonder Woman easily defeated both of them. "You two attack!" she said to Clea and Zara. Wonder Woman again easily defeated them. Cheetah chained me to her chair and said "Fine, I'll do it myself." She was the only one who gave Wonder Woman a run for her money. Cheetah was about to have a finishing blow on Wonder Woman, but she got up and beat the shit out of Cheetah. Wonder Woman broke my chains, took my gag off, and picked me up and flew me home. That is when she confessed her love to me. I told her I loved her back and we started to date. She revealed herself as Diana and confirmed that my "dream" was true and she was the black haired lady. Wonder Woman has sworn to protect me, justice, and the world from threats that only she can take.


End file.
